


Dancer

by needssleep



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Strictly Come Dancing, Dancing, M/M, UK show, british version of dancing with the stars, but with the boyz, the boyz are dancers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needssleep/pseuds/needssleep
Summary: He made it to the Quarter finals, but can Kevin keep it up?
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Kudos: 10





	Dancer

Dancer

“Jacob, I swear the costumes too tight.”

“Suck it up Kevin we’re going on soon.”

The sound of two men bickering was a common occurrence backstage of Strictly Come Dancing. Kevin and Jacob where like butter and bread, they went so well together but could never stop arguing. Whether it was Kevin complaining that Jacob made him work too hard or Jacob worrying the Kevin didn’t work hard enough, the two always had something to moan about when it came to the other. 

“Urgh, and now I have sequins in my mouth.”

“How in the world did you get sequins in your mouth, the sequins are on your shirt not your face!”

“I don’t know Jacob, maybe if this wasn’t so tight then I’d have the answer.”

“Kevin what does how well your costume fit have anything to do with sequins in your mouth.”

“Jake, Kev,” A voice whispered next to them, “you’re going on now.”

The two shot each other a final glare before Kevin took Jacob’s arm in his and the two stepped out from behind the curtains as the familiar announcer said,  
“Radio host Kevin Moon and his partner Jacob Bae.”

They waved at the cameras and audience and began to descend the stairs, grins plastered on their faces. When they reached the bottom and stood with the other dancers, Kevin felt the nerves kick in. In training it was just him and Jacob, dancing and laughing together with no one watching, but here, actually in the studio with cameras and a live audience, Kevin felt naked. Dancing wasn’t his strong suit, never had been, he started dad dancing at the premature age of 12. Looking at the five other couples who had made it this far in the competition stressed him out, they all looked so confident and professional in their sparkly outfits and shinning grins. The theme song ended, and the show began, and naturally Kevin was going last. 

Model Lee Juyeon opened the show doing a steamy Argentine Tango with his partner Ji Changmin, both filling the room with a suffocating intensity that made it hard to tear your eyes away from the dance. American baseball player Eric Son captured the audience’s hearts with his and Chanhee’s elegantly breath-taking Viennese Waltz to Stuck with U by Justin Bieber, the youngest competitor looking smart with his hair gelled and suit buttoned. 

Lee Sangyeon shocked them all by pulling an energy filled samba to the table, looking unfairly handsome with his white shirt unbuttoned, abs on display, spinning his dancer partner Hyunjae around the floor, clearly loving every second of it. Kim Younghoon raced across the dance floor filled with excitement in his fast-paced quickstep, moving so quickly his partner Heo Hyunjoon had to tell him to calm down or he wouldn’t be able to keep up. 

The dances alone made Kevin want to shit his pants out of nervousness, but when the scores came rolling in, he turned pale with nausea. Juyeon, 38/40; Younghoon, 36/40; Sangyeon, 37/40; and Eric scored the highest with 39/40. The second to last couple where taking their positions on the dance floor, and Kevin’s leg bounced up and down with such force that the entire sofa he was sat on vibrated. A reassuring hand made its way onto his thigh, stroking his leg gently as a reminder that he would be fine. Kevin smiled grateful at Jacob who moved his hand from his thigh and intertwining his fingers with Kevin’s.

“You’re gonna be amazing, we’ve been practicing so much this week and the tech rehearsals went perfectly. Stop worrying, it’s all okay.”

The music in the studio started and the entire cast of celebrities and professionals gasped and cheered as ‘Five Foot Two, Eyes of Blue’ played and footballer Kim Sunwoo and Haknyeon launched into an energy filled Charleston that had the audience on their feet and Kevin’s jaw on the floor. There was no way he could follow that. Anything Jacob said to reassure him went in one ear and out the other. He smiled and congratulated Sunwoo as he scored a 39, the same as Eric, but began shaking as soon as he and Jacob took their places on the dance floor. 

As the music started, Kevin felt ridiculous moving peace signs over his eyes and making waves with his hands, but once they properly started dancing, he felt the music coarse through him, every beat synchronising to his movements and pulse as he and Jacob jumped and flicked across the dance floor. The last notes of the song came, and Kevin grinned into the camera smoothing his hair, and then catching Jacob in their final pose. His breath escaped him in short bursts, but regardless he cheered triumphantly, hugging Jacob close and jumping around. 

They waited anxiously for their scores, hands intertwined, bodies pressed together. A then, a perfect 40. The highest score of the night. The other dancers and celebrities jumped onto the pair hugging them and cheering their names. 

“See,” a soft voice whispered into his ear, “I told you could do it.”

A chaste kiss was pressed against his cheek and Kevin swore he was the happiest man alive, even though there were still sequins in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All the descriptions of dances where inspired by past contestants on strictly come dancing.   
> Younghoon and Hwall - Karim and Amy's quickstep to 'Mr Pinstripe Suit'  
> Eric and Chanhee - HRVY and Janette's Viennese waltz to 'Stuck with U'  
> Sangyeon and Hyunjae - Charles and Karen's Samba to 'La Bamba'  
> Juyeon and Changmin - Oti and Danny's argentine tango to 'Heard Through the Grapevine'  
> Sunwoo and Haknyeon - Kevin and Stacy's Charleston to 'Five Foot Two, Eys of Blue'  
> Kevin and Jacob - Aliona and Jay's jive to Misirlou (just without the Pulp Fiction theme)  
> If you want to see how the dances actually should be without my terrible description, check those out. Again thanks for reading!


End file.
